


It's that simple ...

by Aural_Contraception



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Contraception/pseuds/Aural_Contraception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets some simple advice from Garrus on staying alive.<br/>"That's it?"<br/>"Yep. Seems simple to me."<br/>Not the only simple thing in the room Big Guy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


Shit. It hurt.

I don't remember death being this painful last time.

I gasped a breath, then coughed. Shit, that hurt.

I gasped another breath. More pain.

Then coughed again. Goddamn that hurts.

I sucked in another breath, a little easier this time. Still hurt like hell though.

I slowly let it out. Oh, thank god, no coughing this time.

Another breath …

Then another

Huh.

It was that simple.

  
  



	2. What's the secret ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice...

_“Hey” Plopping down on my usual seat in the battery._

_Nodding. “Hey, back to you.” Never took his eyes off the screen. Never stopped tapping on the console._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity._

_I just sat there for a minute, waiting. He usually turns and says something, usually smart-ass by now. No just …_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“So. What's the secret?”_

_He stopped tapping for a second, gave a small frown, a swipe across the console, and back to …_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_OK. I can play a waiting game too. I just sat there. Watching. Waiting._

_After another minute, he said. “To?” Never missing a tap on the console._

_“I don't know. Life? Death? Happiness?” Going for flippant, but getting annoyed._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“Well ...” Tappity-tappity-tappity “Seems to me life is better than death.” Tappity-tappity-tappity. “As for happiness, ...” Tappity-tappity-tappity. “Need to be alive for that.”_

_Well. No shit._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity. “Seems simple to me.” Tappity-tappity-tappity._

_“OK, Mr. Simple, what's the key to staying alive, then?” If you're so fucking smart._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“Well, don't get killed.” Tappity-tappity-tappity. “And just keep breathing.” Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity._

_I sat there. Waiting for the smile. Or smirk. Or punchline._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Nothing. Just …_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“That's it? Just keep breathing?”_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity. “Yep.” Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“So the key to staying alive is to just keep breathing?”_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“And don't-”_

_“-killed.” I finished for him._

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_“It's that simple? Just keep breathing?”_

_He stopped looked over, and nodded. “Yeah. Seems simple to me. If you're not breathing, you're dead. So, just keep breathing.” then right back to_

_Tappity-tappity-tappity_

_Yeah, well that's not the only thing in here that's simple. There are times I wonder what the hell I saw in him. Idiot._


	3. Aw, hell

  
  
I sucked in another breath.

Aw, hell.

Another breath, still hurt, but easier than before.

This means I'm going to hear 'I told you so' for the rest of my life. 

And took another breath.


End file.
